Is that Alex? Nah, it's Phillips' daughter man
by Agent Poptart
Summary: Sequel to Is that Wendy? Alex and Phillips move back to the Valley from LA with their daughter Kate Hercules Phillips. They move in with Squints until they can find their own place and she gets accepted by the sandlot boys to help coach them. Read as she takes part in their mishaps and hilarious adventures. And who is this boy that takes interest in her? R&R!
1. Prologue

"Hey Benny." A woman in her late thirties greets the aging manager. He smiles at her.

"Hello Kate? You here to see how the team is shaping up?"

"I wanted to see Tommy." Kate replies.

"Tommy? But you haven't wanted to see him since he left the first time."

"I know. But he still needs to see old friends once in a while right?" Kate starts to walk towards the diamond.

"He wouldn't see it like that. Be smart Hercules." He uses her old nickname from when she played on the sandlot.

"Don't worry about me Benny."

She walks over to Tommy who is being pestered by reporters. She stands silent in the background until one reporter mentions Tommy's ex-fiancé Judy. She wrote a tell all book about Tommy and his ways.

"Okay. That's quite enough thank you. Tommy, Benny needs to talk to you about some things. Say goodbye to the nice reporters." She starts dragging her former friend away from the reporters.

"Um… goodbye." He replies, probably to just humor her. Or maybe he actually doesn't remember her.

"Hey Tommy. Long time no see. It's Kate. Phillips. Remember? One of the sandlot players you turned your back on."

"Don't bring that up. If I didn't do that, I wouldn't be here. My life is perfect."

Kate's eyes turn soft and sad. Tommy remembers she was prickly and sarcastic, but she did have a softer side if she really liked you. She also had a soft spot for Wings.

"Is it really Tommy? That day so many years ago, you didn't just lose the sandlot. You lost eight amazing friends."

"Eight? What about you?" Tommy questions, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms at the smaller girl.

"I may still resent your decision but everyone needs a friend. But I just have one question before I leave here today. If you could go back in time, would you change it? Would you take back all those things you said to us? Your decision to turn against us? Would you choose friendship over fame?" Kate seems desperate to know.

"I don't know Katie. Give me some time. Ask again tomorrow." Tommy suggests.

"I can't. I'm moving away Tommy. My mom is sick and my dad is barely keeping them above water. I'm moving to New York to look after them. This is goodbye Santa."

"Kate wait!" The woman looks over her shoulder at the baseball player. "If you had a chance to go back in time, would you try your hardest to get Wings to stay?"

"Oh but Tommy, I did. He just was so distraught over the sandlot. And the fact that I could understand you didn't help my cause. Goodbye Tommy."

Tommy watches his old friend exit the diamond and suddenly he feels really mad. He couldn't believe this. He was a terrible person. So why did he get the feeling he wouldn't change his decision if he went back in time?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the sequel to my other Sandlot story (about Smalls' sister) all about Kate Hercules Phillips. Hope you enjoy.**

"Mom, Dad, why do we have to move to where you guys grew up? I was perfectly fine with living in LA. I mean, you guys had a very successful business there. And if you say you wanted to be closer to Aunt Wendy and Uncle Squints, we visited every weekend!" I complain as I pout in the backseat of our car.

"Kate, LA isn't a good place for a child to be raised." Mom lectures.

"I'm twelve! And you know LA has amazing Fourth of July festivals! Can you imagine what they would do for the bicentennial?"

"Honey, you'll love the Valley. You'll make so many new and wonderful friends before you know it." Dad adds.

I roll my eyes but let it go. I look in the rearview mirror and study myself. I take after my dad. Except for my nose. I have my mother's perfect nose. Well according to Aunt Wendy, Uncle Squints, Dad, and Uncle Scotty I do anyways. But my hair, so fluffy and soft looking- something that attracted my mother in the first place- and my eyes, a warm brown color, definitely come from my father. But my knack of rolling my eyes comes from my mother. And the way I'm built. I'm average built but I have long legs and I'm slender. My love of sports came from my dad, who played on a little league team called the Tigers when he was little. But I love the sandlot- somewhere Uncle Squints took me to on one of my many visits to the Valley- like my mom. I'm way more attached to it because it holds a lot of history and it's easy to imagine the many mishaps Mom is always telling me about.

"But I won't be able to play on the sandlot. Those boys won't want a girl playing with them. And I wouldn't want to intrude on their space and knock their egos down from kicking their asses at baseball."

"Honey, I don't doubt you would kick their asses, but please don't do that. Boys don't particularly like it when girls kick their asses." Mom tells me.

"I won't. But how else will I prove to anyone I'm just as good as boys?"

"Demonstrate. But do not pull a Phillips. Your father tended to use actions rather than words. He challenged the sandlot gang many times and got his ass kicked. Just demonstrate. And I'm sure Squints will put in a good word. Besides, he coaches the sandlot boys." Mom laughs.

"Whatever. No promises." I mutter as I watch the suburbs close in on me.

Great. We're here. And we'll be living with Squints until we can find a home. But my parents will be opening a shop here in the Valley. My mom is a baker. My father… well he's good at promoting stuff. So they make a great team.

"Okay girls, let's get out and see if Squints regrets his decision yet." Dad says nervously. Squints and Dad never got along very well when they were kids. I mean now they're great friends but sometimes they get into mock arguments that are fueled by very real tensions. Men.

I climb out of the car and sling my bag over my shoulder. Then I walk into the store and see Aunt Wendy behind the counter. I walk over and ease myself up onto the counter.

"Hey Aunt Wendy." I greet. She sharply turns her head towards me and hugs me tightly.

"Kate! You guys are finally here!"

"I see you're excited to see my daughter Wendy."

"Alex! Eep!" (I swear she actually said that. My aunt is someone that uses sounds to express her feelings.)

"I heard screeching and knew you guys were here." I look up to see my uncle standing at the foot of the stairs that leads to the living quarters.

"Squints!" I run over and hug him tightly.

"Hey kiddo. I'm heading to the sandlot. Want to come and see the gang again?"

"Oh really? Mom can I?" I ask desperately.

"I don't see why not."

I grin and tuck my hair into a backwards cap. I grab my mitt from the box Dad carries in and kiss his cheek.

"I'm heading out with Squints. See you later!"

I then follow my uncle down the streets I know like the back of my hand and step onto the sandlot. A few boys are already there. Like four really.

"Hey Squints! Who is the new guy?" Guy? Excuse me?

"Guy?" Squints echoes my thoughts.

"Yeah. The guy next to you."

"Wok, I'm Kate. Remember? From like two years ago?" From his blank stare, I know he doesn't recognize me. I roll my eyes and take off my hat.

"Hey Squints. Kate." Benny!

"Oh yeah! I remember you now! Guys, it's Kate!" Wok replies. Idiot.

"Hey Benny." I greet my uncle.

"Cade here is one of the best pitchers and hitters your age." Benny says patting my shoulder.

"Oh great. They brought the new kid with them." I turn around to see five other boys riding in on bikes. One of them is looking around in wonder so he must be the new kid. One boy is really cute. Bummer they think I'm a boy.

"Guys, this is Kate. Remember her? Kate, this is Q, Ryan, Roll, Wok, Two-ton, Wings, DP, and Timber." Benny introduces.

"Hey." I reply.

"Oh we brought the new kid Tommy too." Wings says. So he's the cute one.

"So Kate, let's see what you got." Wok suggests. I follow him, DP, Timber, and Roll over to the pitcher's mound. Tommy is talking to Benny.

"So you pitch?" DP asks.

"Yeah. I do whatever."

Wok picks up a bat and gets into position. I bring my leg up and throw overhand. Yeah, I don't do the softball pitching technique. Hey, with a mother who isn't interested in sports and a father that played baseball and friends that weren't into softball, I learned the boy's way to do stuff. Wok blinks and totally misses my pitch.

"Whoa. You are really good." Timber says in awe. DP shakes out his hand.

"Told you. Kate, do you want to play?" Benny offers.

"Um… I better not. I don't want to mess up your system or anything. And isn't Timber your pitcher?"

"It's fine. Do whatever. At least you aren't crazy like Tommy." Wok says. I nod and make my way over to Tommy and Squints.

"Hey Squints." I greet as I sit down in the dugout.

"Hey Kate. Tommy, meet Kate. She's-"

"The best pitcher in LA. Super-fast reflexes too." Tommy finishes.

"You stalking me?" I ask teasingly.

"Tommy apparently knows everything about the sandlot gang and you too."

"Not everything."

"Alright! Who has the guts to hit off a real major-leaguer?" Benny asks.

Tommy and my hands shoot up instantaneously. Everyone gapes at us. Hey, I've been hitting off him and the other Dodgers my whole life. Not a big deal. Benny chooses Tommy. Damn. I watch, amazed, as he hits every pitch Benny throws. But he has a terrible attitude.

"Kate? You still want to go? After seeing what Tommy can do?" Benny asks, even he's uncertain. But I'm not letting _him_ show me up. I am Kate Hercules Phillips. And I never back down from a challenge.

"Absolutely." I reply, my brown eyes narrowing slightly. I grab a bat and set it beside me at home plate. Benny watches in shock as I snatch off my hat. I hear the gasps of the boys from over here. But I fix my hair, slap it back on, and take up my stance. Benny smirks and pitches to me. See, pitching never really was his best position. But he still is a major-leaguer. But I've been hitting off him since I was little. So I hit his pitches easily. I easily blew Tommy out of the ballpark. But, since I'm a girl, I'm just predicting the boys won't want me to come back. I put the bat back and take off my cap again, letting my flow down my back.

"That's amazing." DP chokes out.

"Hey, I've been hitting off him since I could walk. And the other Dodgers."

"Really?" The boys asks.

"Yeah. Between Benny, a friend of my mother's, being their start player and my biological uncle being their announcer, I've got connections." I reply shrugging.

"Man, you've got to stay and show me how to pitch." Timber begs.

"Even though I'm a girl?"

"That doesn't really matter to us." Wings tells me. I smile. Awesome.

Now, is it my imagination or do I hear someone calling my name? Nope, someone really is calling my name.

"Katie!" It's my mom. Benny stiffens and his face goes pale. I guess he still has a small thing for my mom. Awkward. My mom trots into view and all the boys gape at her. Seriously, she isn't _that_ good looking. Okay yeah she is. With her tanned skin, long legs, and captivating green eyes, she's beautiful. But she's my _mother_ for God's sake.

"Oh hey Mom. What's up?"

"We need you to help unpack and stuff."

"Yeah sure. Nice to meet you guys. See you later Benny. Squints." My mom's eyes fall upon Benny and she smiles. She obviously doesn't see his strained posture and hurt look in his eyes.

"Hey Benny. I haven't seen you in a while." She greets.

"Alex." He says in a strained voice.

"Well, we must really get going. Come on Mom." I start dragging my mom from the sandlot before she makes Benny burst into tears. That would be embarrassing.

"The sandlot has really changed. It's much fancier. And Benny looked good. Don't you think?"

"Mom, you really are blind." I tell her, not bothering to elaborate.

"Oh and there were some really cute boys in that group. Don't you think sweetie?"

"Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Oh that's right. Boys are a distraction to your ultimate dream. To play on the Dodgers."

"It could happen! Jackie Robinson played for a white team! Why can't I play for a men's team?" I say angrily. But I'm more angry at our society, not my mom.

"Oh honey, it just isn't probable." She tells me gently.

I'll show her. I'll show everyone.

**A/N: What do you think? Bad? Good? Review-worthy? Is Kate a good character or should i change her a little bit? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

"The boys are actually letting you help them? What did you do? Seduce them?" My cousin Lily, the same age as me, gasps.

"No Lily, I didn't seduce them. I just hit off of Benny. And pitched. Anyway, will you come with me every day? Baseball may not be your thing, but you still know a whole lot more about the game than they do."

"Maybe. I'll think about it. But aren't some of those boys so cute? Not like my dad would let me date any of them. I mean, his daughter and his player? Forget about it!"

I laugh with her and shake my head. Just like Lily to talk about boys. That's all she ever thinks about as far as I'm concerned.

"I guess a few of them were cute. But I'm not really interested." We walk downstairs into the store and grab a ball. It's after dinner and we have some time to kill.

"Why not?" She asks as we walk outside and start tossing the ball back and forth. It stings our hands but we don't mind. We're used to it.

"Because boys will just distract me from my dream. To play for the LA Dodgers."

"Oh Katie, I respect your dream. I mean, who am I to say dreams don't come true? My dad, the dorkiest person in the world, married my mom, the prettiest woman that has ever lived. Miracles do happen. But I'm just saying, wouldn't you rather have a family than a career?"

I ponder this as we continue making our way down the street tossing the ball. We stop across the street from the movie theatre and I'm still thinking.

"No. My dream is more important." I finally say.

"Are you serious? Goodness, you're just as bad as Benny! Worse maybe!"

"No one is worse than Benny. Dude, he would never have given up his dream to play in the major leagues for my mom."

"Okay. I'll give you that. But why didn't she choose Yeah-Yeah. Or Alan as he likes to be called now. The prestigious military academy graduate and inventor of bungee jumping." She says in a posh accent. I laugh and shake my head.

"Do you really have to ask? He's _annoying_. Well Mom, Dad, Squints, Benny, Scotty, and Wendy all say he never stopped talking. And he started every sentence with 'yeah, yeah'. And he was like three years younger than my mom. The farthest that relationship got was a kissing booth."

"True. So you're saying, you won't ever go out because it would distract you from your dream of playing for the LA Dodgers?" She still seems skeptical.

"Lily, as I already said, no. I won't ever go out. Partially because all boys here are pigs and partially because I don't need any distractions." She sighs as she catches the baseball again.

"You are so stubborn. Just give up and become a world class baker like your mom. It pays good."

"Are you serious? Can you imagine me as a baker?" I ask in disbelief as I laugh.

"Okay so maybe not a baker. What about a dancer? Vegas baby!"

"I'm not talking to you anymore." I laugh uncontrollably and I can't even throw.

"I'm sorry. That was a bad imitation. Oh! Young Frankenstein is out and I want to see it so bad! Can we? Can we Katie? Please?"

"No. I'm not going to see that ridiculous movie."

"Kate Hercules Phillips! You are going to see this movie with me whether you like it or not!" Lily says shrilly. I blink and hear soft laughing from behind the bush next to us. I frown and look over, seeing the sandlot boys.

"What the hell are you guys doing stalking us?" I ask as we walk over to them angrily.

"Your middle names is Hercules? Isn't that like a guy's name?" Two-ton asks.

"Excuse me, but I was named after a dog. A very nice dog. But a dog that could come back from the dead and rip all of your heads off! Because he was the sweetest dog that ever lived and he loved me and I loved him and he would do anything I wanted him to. So do not go around making fun of _my_ name." I growl.

"Seriously. Your nickname is Two-ton." Lily adds.

"Not as bad as Ham." I muse quietly. My cousin laughs softly at the joke. Our mothers did not like Ham. And my dad absolutely hated him.

"Okay we aren't stalking you. We're stalking Tommy. We need him to play for us so we can win the All-City Championships." Wok and Roll say.

"Okay. We'll help you."

"You will?" They ask in unison and disbelief.

"Obviously. Her dad is your coach. And Timber needs all of my help if you guys even have a prayer." I pat Timber on the shoulder as I say this. Hopefully he won't take this stuff too seriously.

"Great! Let's get going!" Wings says grinning at me.

They lead us around to the window that leads to the boys' bathroom. Our jaws drop to the ground and we take a step back.

"Absolutely not." I say crossing my arms.

"Indeed." Lily adds. Taking up the same stance.

They roll their eyes and push Two-ton, DP, Wok, Roll, Q, and Timber inside. Then it's just me, Ryan, Lily, and Wings left.

"Ryan next." I suggest.

Lily and I take up our base positions for stunting in cheerleading and lift him up into the window. Then I struggle to lift Lily on my shoulders.

"Damn girl, you're heavy." I gasp.

"Shut up Kate." She growls. Finally she leaps inside and I heave a sigh of relief.

I turn to see just me and Wings left. He blushes a soft pink and I can only imagine my cheeks are the same color, if not darker. But he's really cute when he blushes.

"I'll just help you up." He says ducking his head. I swallow a laugh. He might take it the wrong way, thinking I'm laughing at him in a mean way. And I'm not.

"Sure." I reply and he places his arms around my waist. Then he easily lifts me up.

Damn. Does he lift weights or something? Because I am not a stick thin light as a feather girl. But apparently I'm not heavy to Wings because his breathing doesn't get labored or nothing. I grasp the sill and climb down to stand next to Wok. Then Wings comes soaring through the window and we all stumble out of the stall. Then Officer Chops walks out of the stall next to the stall we burst from.

"Well… this is embarrassing." Lily whispers.

"I'll say. Now, Officer, we were _forcibly_ put in _this_ position! Yep! They practically _dragged_ us _through_ the window and now here we are." I say putting emphasis on specific words.

"As if! It was too much work to push your butts through that window." Two-ton snorts.

"Like you would know! It is no easy feat pushing _your_ ass up into this bathroom." I reply.

"Now, Hercules, please watch the language." Oh I _know_ he did not just use my nickname I was given when I was a child.

"Um… sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night." I reply as I step back and my eyes shift nervously around the room, looking desperately for an escape.

"Good."

I tune out most of the conversation. That is, until he tells us to wait for his 'signal'. We crouch in the doorway tensely.

"Who is this Hercules anyway?" Two-ton asks mildly interested.

"Two-ton, I swear, if you do not shut your mouth right now, I will shove a bat down your throat to shut it. Got that?"

He falls silent and I realize me, Timber, and Two-ton are left. Officer Chops gives us the signal and we sprint into the theatre. Well Two-ton actually crawls over to Officer Porkchop. I climb the steps and see DP and Wings leaning over the railing. I walk over and tap their shoulders. They whirl around, eyes wide in fear.

"Relax. It's just me. Did you find him?"

"Y-yes." Wings stammers as I lean over the rail next to him.

"Hey Tommy!" DP hisses. We jerk back as Tommy and his mom look up. Then we race down and sit around them. I blush slightly when Wings places an arm over the back of my chair.

"Hey Tommy, Mrs. Santorelli. How you guys doing?" DP asks good-naturedly.

Two-ton reaches over and steals some of Tommy's popcorn.

"Stop it." Tommy orders.

"What?" He replies through a mouth of popcorn. Disgusting.

"Tommy, maybe you should take your friends outside."

"But Mom! I'll miss the part where the monster sings and dances! I love that part!"

"What do you mean the part where the monster sings and dances?"

"Never mind. My favorite part." Tommy mumbles before handing the popcorn to me. Goody. Wings climbs over me and joins the boys. Lily and I climb into seats on either side of Tommy's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Santorelli. I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Kate Hercules Phillips and this is my cousin Lily Myrtle Pallaedorus. We're named after very good friends of our parents. Well our middle names anyway. And we're also friends with Tommy." I greet her cheerfully but quietly.

"Indeed." Lily agrees.

"Well I'm glad to see Tommy has made friends with such nice and pretty girls."

We blush a little and I eat a piece of popcorn. Suddenly I hear Tommy cry out.

"Kill the monster!"

"Kill the monster?" The usher asks offended.

"Kill the monster!" Someone on screen screams.

Suddenly the theatre erupts into chaos. We stay seated until everything quiets down. Tommy comes in and suddenly Lily and I are grabbed by our ears. We cry out in pain as the usher drags us out.

"You two are in some serious trouble!" He tells us angrily.

"Oh please! We were dragged into this by those horrid boys! We didn't want to do any of this!" I lie pretending to have tears in my eyes.

"Well I suppose I'll let you off with a warning. But make sure you have tickets next time."

He drags us outside into the cold with us writhing in pain. This guy's grip is like steel.

"Could you maybe let go of our ears?" I ask as sweetly as possible.

"Indeed! You could give us ear infections! And we could sue for that!" Lily adds.

The usher drops us and stalks back into the theatre. I rub my ear and get up. Lily looks at me smugly. I roll my eyes.

"What is with the smug look?"

"If we had bought tickets like I suggested, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah but I would've had to suffer through that movie. Come on, let's go home."


	4. Chapter 3

Lily and I are returning to our room after breakfast when I glance out the window. I gasp and Lily hurries over to me.

"Oh no. It's EJ." I mutter.

"Quick! Grab the bat!" She hisses. I nod and grab a bat from the closet, you know for protection, and open the window.

We slip on our shoes and climb out of the window. We climb down the fire escape and land on the ground running. The boys look at us with shocked expressions. EJ smirks at me. Gross!

"Well hello there Katie. Remember me?"

"Sadly. So what's going on here?" I lean on the bat and Lily glares at the baseball team. My cousin can be really scary when she wants to.

"Nothing of your concern." EJ growls.

"Actually, it is our concern since you're loitering in front of our property. See, you're in front of the pharmacy. And do you know who owns the pharmacy? Lily's dad. So now I'll ask you again, what's going on?" I explain calmly although I really want to punch him in the gut.

"They're picking on Ryan." DP speaks up. My eyes widen and I feel rage boiling in my blood.

"Are they now?" I fix my cold stare on EJ. He swallows loudly and his team stumbles back in fear. "Do we really want a repeat of what happened when we were five Needman?"

"No ma'am."

"Scram!"

They are only too happy to oblige. They sprint away down the street and I high-five Lily. Tommy still looks murderous.

"Do we get to play them?" He asks.

"Indeed."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah."

We wait in tense silence, exchanging nervous looks, for his reply. Will he join the team?

"I'm in."

I smile and nod at him. His eyes change slightly. It looks like he's guilty for some reason. I ignore it and follow the boys to the sandlot. I'm about to teach Timber some pitches.

"Alright Katie. Do a two-seam." Tommy orders. I roll my brown eyes.

"Of course your holiness of baseball." I say sarcastically before turning to Wings and DP. I place my fingers in the right place, bring up my leg, and throw. Wings swings just a bit too late.

"You're out!" DP yells. I roll my eyes and catch the ball in my mitt before handing it to Timber.

"You can do this. I know you can." I assure him. He nods and throws the ball. Wings steps back quickly and it hits DP's glove.

"Ah! Timber! Take it easy!" He yells.

"God DP. You're such a wimp. Get your head in the game!" Two-ton shouts.

"Like you should talk! Why don't you come here and play catcher? That's where you belong anyhow!"

"Just because I'm husky, doesn't mean I have to play catcher."

"Two-ton?" Wok asks.

"Yeah?"

"You're not husky." Wok continues. A smile breaks out on my face. I know where this is going.

"See?" Two-ton asks us as Roll joins Wok.

"You're fat." Roll finishes.

"Oh that's it! Want some Wok and Roll? Come here and get it!"

He starts chasing the two boys around the sandlot while I laugh at them.

"Guys! Can we play some baseball? Is practice always like this?" Tommy asks Q.

"No. Sometimes Two-ton chases someone else around."

"Alright. Again Timber."

"Two-seam again?"

"Two-seam. Let's see it."

"Come on Timber! Just hit my bat!" Wings calls. I cross my arms and watch Timber's form. I see the problem. He's afraid he'll hit the batter, so naturally, he does. We need to work on his self-esteem.

I know something will go wrong as soon as Timber throws. And I'm right. It hits Wings in a place… well in a place boys should never be hit. Wings falls to the ground in pain. All the other boys look in pain.

"Oops! Sorry!" Timber calls in a strained voice.

"Guys! Look!" DP shouts pointing to Wings rolling on the ground.

"What are we going to do about Timber's control problems?" Q asks.

"I bet Wings has got some good ideas." Tommy replies.

"Timber, if I live, you're dead." Wings says in a chipmunk voice. That does it. I have to hold my hand to my nose and mouth to keep from laughing. That wouldn't be nice at all.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a cup." Two-ton says before walking off.

Me and Lily help Wings to the dugout and I pat his back as we sit next to each other in the dugout.

"Hey, I think I know Timber's problem." I speak up.

"What is it?" Tommy asks.

"Well, this is just a theory, but it seems as though Timber is terrified of hitting the batter so naturally, he ends up hitting the batter. It's irrational but it probably can be cured. Just give me some time coaching him, and he'll be perfect."

"You know, you guys are much better than I remember. With my help, I can make a winning team out of you yet."

"Oh how can we ever repay you, your holiness of baseball?" Wings snaps sarcastically. I nudge him and shake my head. He shrugs and I sigh. Then he surprises me by leaning back, straight into me. Then they start talking about Benny hurting his knee.

"Yeah I heard about that. They said he'll be out for six weeks." I say.

"Knowing Benny he'll be playing in two. That knee has always been a problem for him." Two-ton replies. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah. In '96, he got it replaced and it ended his car- car- career." He sees our expressions and trails off.

"1996?" DP asks.

"Listen, I got to go. But if we're going to play, we play like pros and we play to win. So that means new equipment." Then he's gone. And Wings is still leaning against me. And my dad just happens to walk up. With Wendy. Me and Lily hid our faces as best as we can.

"Lily, I can see you." Wendy scolds.

"…"

I hesitantly take my hands from my face and see Dad smirking at me and Wings. He winks and I gasp in horror.

"So, this is the famous sandlot. Looks a lot better than it did twelve years ago, I'll give it that." Dad muses as he looks around.

"You played on the sandlot?" Wings asks in interest.

"No he didn't. He played on this little league team called the Tigers. He used to challenge Benny, Squints, and the others. Got beat pretty bad every time. Even my uncle Scotty got a homerun against you." I reply with a smile.

"Okay, in our defense, Porter had a big mouth. Most annoying catcher in the whole world." Dad grumbles.

"I don't think so. DP might give him a run for his money." Lily replies giggling.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, your mom wants you to see the shop. _Our_ shop."

Me and Lily's eyes widen and we leap from our seats in excitement. I grab my mitt and wave to the sandlot boys.

"See you later!"

Then we're following our parents towards my mom's shop.

"You know, I think Two-ton is the closest in personality to Ham." I muse to Dad.

"Is that so?"

The shop comes into view and I race in to see Mom leaning against the counter smirking at me. Then she hugs me tightly.

"Isn't this great? Only bakery in town. And we'll be selling to Squints Pharmacy. So we'll have a great business! And, you can even help make some treats." Mom tells me with a wink. I grin and hug her again.

"This is amazing Mom."

"Well we're getting out of here for a movie. Do you think you and Lily can handle the shop for a few hours?"

"Psh. Of course. Piece of cake. Speaking of, Lily we so need to make some cake." I tell my cousin seriously.

"On it."

We tug on aprons and wave as our parents leave the shop. Then we drag out all the ingredients and start cooking. I'm practically covered in a light dusting of flour and sugar with a few smears of strawberry icing when the door opens. Many familiar voices sound and I grab Lily's hand.

"Sandlot boys." I mouth to her. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"One moment please!" She calls in falsetto.

"That so does not sound like my mom."

"Yeah but they don't know that."

She drags me to the counter and, luckily, the boys don't recognize us. Two-ton seems utterly interested in the menu while the others look incredibly bored.

"Hey, can I have a baker's dozen of cookies?" Two-ton asks eagerly.

"What type?" Lily asks in the same falsetto.

"A variety of Hercules' specialties."

A grin comes onto my face and I rub my hands together, making a cloud of flour form above my hands.

"I take it you're Hercules." Wings says boredly.

"Indeed I am." I reply in a low voice. Oh this is so much fun!

I get a clean mixing bowl and start pouring the ingredients in. I really do love baking. Especially when I have a knack for mixing random ingredients in and the product always turns out good. Then I place the cookie sheet in the oven and wipe my face clean of sweat. Unfortunately I wipe the flour away too.

"Katie?" They all ask in shock.

"Well… this is awkward." I muse.

"_You're_ Hercules?" Two-ton asks.

"I believe we have made that very clear you idiot!" I'm leaning over the counter, having a glaring match with Two-ton, when someone else comes into the shop.

"One moment sir." Lily says politely.

"Thank you Lily." A familiar voice replies. My eyes widen and I leap over the counter. Lily is following close behind.

"SCOTTY!" We squeal as we fling ourselves at my uncle. He laughs and pats our backs.

"Hey girls. Nice place. Now, who are these boys?"

"Hey, who's this?" Two-ton asks, a little miffed that our match was ended.

"Oh guys, this is my uncle Scotty. He's my mom's sister. He's also known as Smalls to Squints and Benny. Scotty, this is the sandlot gang. I'm teaching Timber here how to pitch properly. Now, what are you doing here? Don't you have a game to announce or something?" I put on my stern voice I got from my mother.

"I thought I'd see how Benny was doing."

"Well I am very disappointed in you Scott Andrew Smalls. You should know better." I say before taking the cookies out of the oven and putting them in a box. I hand them to Two-ton and take off my apron. Wings leans in to whisper something in my ear.

"We're heading to old man Myrtle's house at midnight. You coming?"

I nod and he grins. Then he walks out with the rest of the boys. Oh dear. We're breaking and entering a house me and Lily partially own together.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now, in case some of you were wondering, I really wanted to bring Scotty into this story. Because Scotty is awesome and he is Kate's uncle. So, yeah.**

"Goodnight girls. I'm glad I got to see you." Scotty says as he leaves the kitchen. Then he grabs our arms and smiles. "So you and your boys like to go on adventures too? Interesting. Maybe you guys are exactly like us after all."

"You heard?" I gasp. He nods.

"You won't tell will you?" Lily asks.

"Course not. What fun would that be? Just be careful. And it won't be breaking and entering. After all, you both are co-owners."

We grin and all high-five each other. Then Scotty leaves and we get ready. Around midnight the boys gather beneath our windows. I zip my jacket halfway and grab a flashlight. Then I climb down the fire escape and land on the ground. Then I realize we don't have bikes.

"Guys, we don't have bikes." I say.

"Um… Lily ride on Wok's bike. Kate, you're on Wings'." Of course. Thank you so much DP. I will strangle that imp. But nevertheless I climb onto the bike and we ride to Tommy's house.

"Take my advice; stay on the right side of the law." Tommy calls down to the boys. DP is on the ladder and I'm sitting on his window sill. The boys start to make chicken noises.

"Tommy, come on. Me and Lily are going. And, if you go, you'll get to hear my totally accurate stories about Mr. Myrtle and… the Beast." I say mysteriously.

"If you leave now, you won't get a second chance." DP adds.

"Fine. I'll come."

I smile and climb back on Wings' bike. We park the bikes about a mile away from Mr. Myrtle's house. I smirk and clear my throat.

"Do you guys know the story of Mr. Myrtle?" I ask.

"Only rumors. Why? Do you know the whole story?" DP replies. I nod my head.

"Well tell us!" The guys hiss. Me and Lily chuckle darkly.

"Well Mr. Myrtle used to play with Babe Ruth. Almost as good too. Until he took a pitch to the head and went blind. So he retired and bought a junkyard. Where his house is. But people started stealing stuff from the yard so he bought a puppy from the pound. He fed him full sides of beef. And he grew big. And he grew mean. Soon he was big and mean enough to guard the junkyard. He killed any thief that dared set foot on Mr. Myrtle's property. And he was good at it. And he _liked_ it. But then the police kept getting calls from the thieves' families. So Lily's grandfather, Chief Pallaedorus, went out and ordered the dog to either be put down or locked down under Mr. Myrtle's house. When Mr. Myrtle chose the locking up, people spent a whole year making the property a fortress. He couldn't escape. Then, when Mr. Myrtle asked how long he had to keep the dog under the house, Chief Pallaedorus said…"

"_Forever_." Lily finishes with an evil chuckle.

"And the Beast's ghost still haunts this house to this very day. Hoping to get revenge on the only boy to ever defeat him."

"Who?" They breathe; they are hanging on every word I say.

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez. He pickled the Beast." I say dramatically.

"Really?"

"Duh. How do you think he got the nickname Jet?"

"Are you serious? Is this story true?" Tommy asks in a scared voice. I realize I really freaked out the boys.

"Of course not! Squints made up this story a long time ago! Mr. Myrtle was the nicest old man to ever live. In fact, me and Lily are in his will. Guys, we own this house."

"Whoa."

Then we pass Hercules' doghouse. Tears start flowing down my cheeks.

"Hercules? Who names their dog Hercules?"

"It was probably a Chihuahua. You know how people name their dogs the opposite of what they really are." Wok says reasonably. But Hercules was no Chihuahua.

Then they shine the flashlights on a huge bone sticking out of the ground. They all gasp while I sniffle. Lily is just gazing sadly at the doghouse.

"Must have been a grande Chihuahua man." Roll says.

"Hercules wasn't a Chihuahua you idiots. He was the sweetest dog ever. And he's my namesake. He died about seven years ago. Mr. Myrtle died five years ago. Heart attack." I say.

"Are you crying?" Two-ton asks in shock. I quickly wipe away my tears.

"No. I never cry." I reply sternly before stalking off towards the door. I watch Ryan crawl in and gesture for me to do the same. I look around and quickly oblige. He doesn't talk to most people. But he talks to me sometimes.

"I'm going to pull a prank on the guys." He whispers quietly. I nod and he picks up a picture of Hercules looking particularly scary. We can hear the other boys arguing about who to send in first.

"Wait. Speaking of little guys, where's Ryan?" Timber asks. They start to freak out and I hear them scream when they see the picture of Hercules.

"HERCULES!"

Then Ryan lowers the picture and laughs silently. The boys grumble at him and open the door. I smile innocently when they see me. Then I edge outside. I do not want memories getting to me and making me cry again. I mean, I learned to walk in this house. No joke, Mr. Myrtle literally convinced me to stand up and walk across the room. He had that power of a child. He was awesome. Like a grandfather.

Then I remember something. Mr. Myrtle rigged his house to have a whole bunch of booby traps. Oh no. The boys!

"Lily, you stay out here. I'm going to prevent them from activating the booby traps. I know where they are." I tell my cousin. She nods and I run inside. The boys downstairs seem to be in no immediate danger. They're yelling at people upstairs to hurry up. I race upstairs and look into the first room I see just in time to see Tommy putting his hand in a whole in the wall.

"No! Don't take the baseball!" I whisper/yell. But they can't hear me. They are staring in awe at the autographed baseball.

"I told you there was treasure." DP says smugly.

"You idiots! It's too late. Oh god. This is not good." I hiss at them angrily. I hear the cranking already. My eyes widen in fear and I look at the closets lining the hallway. "Don't just stand there! Run!"

I make it to the stairs just as the bats explode from the closets. One hits my back and I tumble down the stairs, hitting my head extremely hard on the floor. I lay there, dazed for a moment, until someone pulls me to my feet and carries me outside. They set me on the ground again and kneels in front of me. Wings.

"Kate? Are you okay?" He asks me urgently.

"Yeah. But I am still incredibly mad at you. I told you not to take the baseball but what did you do?" I look at him expectantly.

"We took the baseball." He replies sheepishly.

"Exactly. Not very smart. Oh dear. Where is Tommy?" I sigh tiredly. How will I ever keep up with so many boys?

Suddenly Tommy leaps onto the doorstep and the giant baseball gets stuck in the doorway.

"Really? Tommy, I gave this baseball to Mr. Myrtle as a birthday present six years ago! Goodness." I get up and drag Lily away from the boys.

"She's having sleep withdrawal! And she hit her head! She'll be fine tomorrow!" Lily assures them. But I continue stomping away, saying a small prayer as we pass Hercules' doghouse, and we finally make it home. We climb into our room and fall asleep. I sure hope tomorrow I'll be less tired.


	6. Chapter 5

"We're here!" I gasp as me and Lily skid to a halt in the sandlot. One day I will kill my uncle Scotty.

"What took you so long?" Timber asks nervously. That's right! I'm supposed to help him with his pitching!

"Scotty cornered me after breakfast, begging for some muffins. For what, I have no idea. So sorry Timber!" I explain as I drop a box into Two-ton's hands. He opens the lid and gasps. He drops the box and engulfs me in a hug. Then I wriggle out of his arms, holding my hands out in front of me.

"Whoa. Back. It. Up. Personal space. And they're only cupcakes." I say. But Two-ton is already munching on one. That is disgusting.

We all gather on the ground while Tommy paces in front of us.

"I've told you time and time again-" Then I tune out. I really don't care.

"Time and time again?" Wings asks.

"I've been around Wings."

I roll my eyes and tune out the rest of his speech until Benny walks out and finishes his sentence. I spring up and grab my other box of treats.

"Here Benny."

"Thanks. My favorite." I smile at him and walk over to Timber. We all practice the basics and finally it's Timber's time to shine.

"Okay. I want you to mirror my movements exactly. Okay? We need to get your form down. Then we'll work on your little… problem." He nods.

I go through the movements and he throws it at the mannequin. My jaw drops as he shatters the head. My mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out. Timber and the other boys, including Benny, look at me worriedly.

"That was totally awesome! Do it again!" I say happily.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Tommy asks coming over and placing a hand on my forehead.

"Oh ha-ha Santa. I'm fine."

"Sure you're fine Hercules." He scoffs. I roll my eyes and go to replace the mannequin's head.  
Timber continues to shatter his head and I feel really sorry for the mannequin.

"Okay! New idea! Brilliant idea!" I shout. I go scrounge around the dugout until I find a picture of EJ. It slipped out of his father's wallet one day. I then go over to DP and tape it to his glove. "Now try Timber."

"Alright. DP, give me the target."

I'm so proud of Timber. He's really the best pitcher now. Not me. He has overtaken his mentor. I sling my arm around his shoulder, going on my tip-toes since he's so tall, and smile at him.

"Well done young grasshopper. I have taught you well. You have now earned that status of sensei. I am no longer needed." I say jokingly.

"That isn't true Katie. What kind of team would we be if we didn't have jerseys?" He throws Tommy number 1, no shock there, but then throws me a jersey.

"But Squints, I'm not a player."

"You're a part of this team Kate. And come on, without you, we wouldn't have a pitcher. You have more right to be here than me or Benny." Squints tells me. I smile and look at the back of my jersey. Instead of a number, it has _Hercules_ printed on it.

"Oh Squints. It's perfect." I say quietly.

"Alright boys! Pick your number!"

After the guys get their jerseys, there is still one more jersey. I grin and snatch it from the box, sneak a peek at the back, and hand it to my cousin Lily.

"It says Myrtle." She says smiling slightly.

"It wouldn't be the sandlot without Hercules and Mr. Myrtle there. And since you guys are the embodiment of them, you are representing them as well as yourselves. You've earned a right to be here." Benny says.

"Okay, I still want to know. Who is Hercules and Mr. Myrtle?" Two-ton asks. I grin and throw a bunch of stuff around the dugout before I find it. I present the framed picture to the boys.

"Is that you Kate?" Wings asks.

"Yeah. On the back of Hercules. My namesake."

Then Lily shows them another picture. It's one of her high up on the shoulders of Mr. Myrtle. We smile at the photos and go home in high spirits. The next day we sit in the dugout as the boys play. Then my mom and dad come over and smile at me.

"Look at you Katie. You and Lily belong here. More so than I did so many years ago. You're actually a part of the team." Mom says proudly.

"I think they might be better than the sandlot boys from our time. No offense Benny or Squints." Dad laughs good-naturedly.

"No. You're absolutely correct Phillips." Benny replies, gazing proudly at the boys as if they're his own kids.

"You guys are facing EJ!" I say happily when they win the last game of that day. Wings grins at me and gives me a one-armed hug. "Gross. You're all sweaty."

He shrugs and lets go. But he's still smiling happily. And so am I. I go home and find that Squints went to the council meeting. I wonder how that'll go. The next day Ryan comes running to me breathless.

"What is it kid?" I ask worriedly. Lily puts down her book to listen in.

"Tommy is playing for Needman."

"Oh I _know_ he wouldn't dare." I growl and make my way to the sandlot. I find him spying on Squints as Benny walks up.

"Sorry I'm late buddy."

"No it's okay. You didn't have to help." Squints replies.

"I wanted to."

Then I hear footsteps as Mom and Scotty walk up. I make my way to Tommy and tap his shoulder. He whirls around and looks at me. I just gaze at him sadly.

"You know, you don't have to play for Needman to be a major-leaguer. Look at Benny. He's a star player for the Dodgers and he still has the sandlot friends. And my mom." I whisper pointing to the four adults.

"I heard Ham is wrestling at the state fair." Squints says.

"The Great Hambino still going?" Benny asks.

"I never thought I would say this, but I miss ole' tubs. He was annoying and immature, but he was hilarious." Mom sighs.

"There's nothing like it though. Coming out to the old baseball field, playing the game you love with your best friends." Benny sighs.

"Yeah. The major leagues must be nice." Squints replies.

"I was talking about you guys."

My mom, Scotty, and Squints smile at him. I look at Tommy and shake my head.

"Tommy, I understand your thinking. I really do. I mean, I have a crazy dream too. My dream is impossible though."

"What is it?" Tommy asks.

"Well I want to play for the Dodgers. But I know I won't. Tommy, your dream is tangible. But why are you giving your talent to Needman? Tommy, think. Benny is playing for the Dodgers, and he stayed friends with the sandlot gang his whole career. He's still friends with them. You can do the same. Take my word for it. I know what I'm talking about. I have grown up with all of them. Well except Bertram. He got _really_ into the sixties. What I'm saying is, they've all gone their separate ways, but they still keep in contact. Tommy, they stayed _loyal_ to each other forever. So what's it going to be? Friendship or fame?" With my little speech done I kiss Tommy's cheek and walk away.

**A/N: I've been planning Kate's little speech forever. I really hope it was inspiring. And the kiss Kate placed on Tommy's cheek was a sisterly kiss. She does not like him. Not in that way.**


	7. Chapter 6

"I still can't believe Tommy betrayed us after all we've been through." DP says bitterly.

"I knew it all along." Wings growls.

"Hey. Lay off." I snap. I feel miserable. I thought my speech would help. But I was wrong. I sit down heavily on a chair and bury my face in my arms.

Ryan gives his own little speech and afterwards hands me a note. I read it slowly and I notice Tommy and the sandlot boys arguing. Or at least I think they're arguing.

_Hercules,_

_ I'm sorry. I chose fame. In the future, before I got sent back in time, you visited me. The only sandlot player to visit me. You asked me if I could go back in time, if I'd change my decision. I told myself I wouldn't because I thought my life was perfect. But spending all this time with you guys recently, I began to question that. I was sure I would choose differently. But when Needman came to my house offering to slip my name to the St. Agnes' scout, I thought it was my destiny to join him. I feel terrible though. I really listened to your speech, don't think I didn't, but I just can't give up my dream. Would you? For friends? Thanks for everything Katie, you're a good friend. See you in the future. Oh, and don't give up on Wings. In the future you told me the fact that you sympathized with me was the reason you and Wings didn't work. But you guys are perfect for each other. So don't give up. For me please Katie._

_ -Santa_

I crumple the note in my fist and glare at Tommy. By now all the boys are looking at me. I march up to Tommy and slap him then push him to the ground.

"How dare you Tommy? I thought you were better than this! I thought we good enough friends that I would at least be worthy enough to be told all of this in person! But you wrote it in a _note? _That you gave to Ryan to deliver it? This isn't fifth grade! Tommy, you better win this game for us, because if you don't, you are a dead man. I will _strangle_ you. Do you hear that you imp?" I screech at him. I hear chuckling behind me and see Squints and Benny laughing together. "And what is so funny?"

"You are exactly like Alex. This is so much like when Smalls used the Babe Ruth baseball. She totally _freaked_." Squints gasps out.

I frown and cross my arms at them. They just continue laughing and I huff in exasperation. I sit down in the dugout and watch the game. Suddenly it's 5-4. Needman is up to bat. He's in his position. Then he holds up his hand and switches.

"Benny, Timber is freaking out. He'll bash EJ's head in with his pitch." I tell Benny.

"Alright. I'm switching you two out."

"Excuse me?"

"This is necessity."

Benny goes to talk to the umpire while I pace the dugout biting my lip. Then the umpire calls Timber back in. I'm freaking out. What if I mess up? I'll cost us the game!

"You'll do great Kate. Better than me. I was freaking out." Timber assures me.

"You're up Katie." Benny informs me. I take a deep breath and walk to the pitcher's mound.

EJ smirks at me and bursts out laughing. Soon the whole audience is laughing. I clench my fist around the baseball and lower my head in shame. What was I thinking? A girl can't even play baseball in a small championship in a tiny town. Why did I ever think a girl could play for the Dodgers?

"Ha! Her? Pitching? Please! Just give us the trophy instead!" EJ hollers at me.

When I heard that jab, it's like everything in me just snapped. My body went rigid and my blood felt like it was going to boil over and sear through my skin. I look into the stands and see my mother hiding her face in her hands. Is she embarrassed I'm out here or worried he'll get a homerun? I see Officer Chops and many others looking at me with pity. But when I see my dad, Benny, Squints, and the sandlot boys nodding encouragingly at me, I know I can do this. EJ is going down. So I narrow my eyes at him and spit on our lucky ball. The stands fall silent, my mom lowers her hands, and the sandlot boys cheer.

"Yeah! You can do this Hercules!"

"Avenge Hercules!"

"Channel your inner Beast!"

EJ swallows but gets into position. I throw the first ball and he strikes it out. I throw it again and he hits it. My gut sinks as I hear chuckling, EJ whoops as he runs around the bases, and I watch the ball soar towards the fence. Tommy runs under it but I know it'll go out. The sandlot will be destroyed. Then Tommy leaps up, the fence bending under his weight, and then lands on the ground again. I look at him intently. What happened? He looks at his glove and holds it up triumphantly. There, right there in his glove, is the ball. EJ is out! The sandlot is saved!

"You're out!" The umpire calls.

We all cheer loudly. We won! The boys crowd around me and hug me tightly. But I'm surprised when Wings comes up and, instead of hugging me, presses his lips against mine. Wings McKay is kissing me, Kate Phillips. He pulls back and hugs me. The other boys are whistling as I blush. Tommy is grinning from ear to ear. I take the note from my pocket and run after him as he tries to leave.

"Tommy! Have this. You didn't choose fame. You chose friendship. So this note is now irrelevant. Santa." I wink at him and run back to the boys.

"Hey guys, I think Benny has something to tell you." Squints says.

"Oh right. I think something over there belongs to you." He points to the trophy and we cheer, lifting it up above us. Then I notice Ryan leaving.

"I'm going to follow Ryan." I tell Wings.

"Be careful." He warns me. He's so sweet.

"I will." I promise before kissing his cheek. Then I run to catch up with Ryan.

"Where you going kid?" I ask.

"To return this to Tommy." He replies. I nod and we throw a pebble at the window. Tommy appears and opens the window.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks. Tears are in his eyes. Something bad happened. I remember EJ's little insult he threw at Tommy just before they all realized I was there.

_"At least my mom's not… _sick._"_

"We need to return this! It belongs to you!" Ryan replies before he throws it. And because the kid was never good at pitching, it hits Tommy right where his bruise is.


	8. Epilogue

I wait anxiously outside the hospital room, pacing every few yards. Wings smiles at me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Kate, relax. Tommy is fine."

"Wings, he's like my brother. Okay? I'm worried sick! Especially since I have the strange feeling I visited him before the accident." It's this feeling. Like something itching the back of my brain. Like it wants me to remember, but there's nothing _to_ remember.

"But you didn't. You were with me the entire time. And Julie. And Jake." He replies gesturing to our kids playing with Wok and Roll. Those silly boys better not be teaching them anything I wouldn't. But, knowing me, they're teaching them exactly what I would.

"You're right."

"Kate, Benny, you can visit him now." Q informs us. I heave a sigh of relief and walk inside beside Benny.

"Oh my god! Tommy! I was worried sick!" I gasp and rush to his bed.

"Katie! I chose right this time! I chose friendship." He tells me with a huge grin as his eyes shift to Judy and his two sweet children. I am their godmother.

"Well duh. Why wouldn't you? You cannot choose fame over me. I mean come on. Who would give you these amazing cupcakes then?" I snort as I hand over a box filled with his favorite cupcakes.

"Thanks Kate. So are you and Wings…?" He trails off at the end and I chuckle a bit.

"Of course! Do you not remember your own godchildren? Goodness, how hard did you hit your head?" I tease him because I really am worried about his head. He has hit that part of his head too much in his lifetime. Seriously, give the guy a break.

"Hey buddy! Guess this old ball still has some luck left in her." Ryan greets as he pops the ball over to Tommy.

"Ryan?"

"Do you realize how many calls I've been getting concerning you?"

"Calls?"

"Yeah. On my radio show." Ryan replies like it was obvious. Which, now that I think about it, it was.

"Well some of the other guys want to come in and visit." I say as the door opens and Wings and the others file in. We all gather at the foot of his bed with Wings' arm around my shoulder and my kids hugging my legs.

Tommy grins at us and then up at the ceiling. Then finally he grins back at us and hugs his family tightly like he never wants to let go. He was right. He did choose right. Because after all these years, I have finally accepted that Tommy actually went back in time. I mean, he wrote me a note about it. And he isn't insane. So I'm glad he chose the right choice. Because we're all a big happy family. Just like my mom and the others.

**A/N: This was the last chapter. I don't think I'll do a sequel but maybe I will. Any ideas? All are appreciated but please PM me with your ideas. Thanks! Love you all!**


End file.
